


[podfic] A Heap of Sun and Shadow

by sanguinity



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Retirement, always-a-girl!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: Twenty-five years on, Joan and Sherlock retire to upstate New York together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Heap of Sun and Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820551) by [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls). 



_A Heap of Sun and Shadow_  


Streaming and download: **[A Heap of Sun and Shadow](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzDpBucfL91bNkROeWk5QVI0QnM)** (8:56) 

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted](http://holmestice.livejournal.com/430481.html) at Holmestice. Thanks to [amindamazed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hophophop/pseuds) for beta!


End file.
